The Successor of BB
by Audacia's Quill
Summary: Lemon Yaoi Crossover: YuGiOhxHarryPotterxDeathNote. DarkAzkabanHarry! "In Azkaban, Harry gets a new cellmate who just so happens to be Beyond Birthday, what if Gelus had not fallen for Misa Amane? What if Harry's on the run to Domino, Japan? Insert: Yugi.
1. The Death Prophet

_xxx Harry Potter x Death Note x YuGiOh crossover yaoi with future lemon.** This fic contains spoilers**  
_

_CHAPTER 1 IS REWRITTEN._

_xxx I __DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE OR HARRY POTTER OR YUGIOH XXX  
_

* * *

Rem watched from the Shinigami Realm in complete boredom down at the human world, as decades passed by in the rotten realm the Gods of Death had become lazy –bored even. It got to such a stage where if one was seen actively doing their job with their Death Notes then they'd be laughed and poked fun at for taking things so seriously. The Shinigami were quite taken by gambling and could occupy their time in the barren wasteland by whittling away what little possessions they had through their cards.

Such games did not interest Rem.

Shinigami don't really have friends either, not even each other and not all of them liked to gamble their time away. On the very corner of the desolate sunless world Rem could see perhaps the closest thing she could consider as a friend, spying down on one particular spot in the human world, staring through the thin portal of colour to the human that had enraptured their attention.

"It's his time isn't it?" said Rem softly as she approached the small Shinigami. She watched in morbid fascination as the little doll-like Shinigami cried, she didn't even know her kind were capable of such but then again until she had witnessed Gelus's feelings grow she did not know they could fall in love either. Gelus was viewed as pitiful in every sense of the word from the other Shinigami, he had nothing to gamble with so he threw himself into his 'work' with his Death Note. He was also the smallest of the Shinigami and his body was naught but mismatched patches of fabric sewn up in absolute haste as if the Creator had one eye shut as He brought Shinigami Gelus into being.

Rem had watched Gelus fall in love with a boy on the magical side of the human world, a boy named Harry Potter who rotted away in a prison cell that drained him of all joy.

"He can't die," sobbed Gelus, whilst they had a hand in Death even their knowledge of the transcendence of the human soul after they had killed them, was something they didn't know much about.

When someone dies, even to a Shinigami, they're simply dead, unless the Creator of All says otherwise.

"N-not yet," sobbed the pathetic Shinigami.

"But look, his eyes look so dead, perhaps it would be an end to his suffering," Rem stated quite coldly, which seemed to send a shoot of emotional pain through the stitched-up Shinigami.

"His eyes may be dead but his soul is so full of life," Gelus had witnessed the injustices on the boy in Azkaban prison and even before then and it maddened him, yet he could do nothing except admire and love him from afar. He contemplated going to the human world and visiting the boy in the cell so many times but feared rejection, for a Shinigami's love for a mortal could never be understood and it went against The Rules. Gelus had wanted someone to show love for the manipulated and broken boy and even if he did try to cross the portal to the human world, he was a weaker Shinigami then even Sidoh! His stitched up body would surely fall to pieces and then nobody would be able to watch over the boy with the same adoring, protective gaze.

Gelus had fallen head-over-stitches for a green eyed boy slumped up in the tiny singular prison cell, a boy wizard who was forsaken by all and his name was Harry Potter.

Through the Shinigami Eyes, they could see his life-span flicker before his natural death-time. Somebody was going to kill him and it was ripping Gelus apart.

"I can't let this happen, no, no, no," he choked, picking up his bone-pen and putting it to the aged paper as Rem suddenly knew what Gelus was going to do.

He was going to break The Rules of the Creator.

* * *

**Azkaban:**

Harry could barely regain his senses as the dementors finally moved to patrol further down the corridors, had they stayed any longer and his scar would have bled again from the memories of Voldemort he was forced to suffer through along with myriads of other painful moments. Faintly he could hear the footsteps of someone coming and instantly he knew what time it was even though there were no windows or clocks in Azkaban prison. It would surely be an auror come to try and force him into the showers or to give him a beating within an inch of his life.

Little did Harry know, that he wasn't going to be beaten within an inch of his life -tonight, it was supposed to be taken completely. He was supposed to be beaten to death.

Blinking away the tears and clearing his bleary vision he could see Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt approaching, but something wasn't quite right when he squinted and saw that his eyes looked ready to burst out of his skull. He was throwing himself into the wall as his body slid and hit the metallic floors with a sickening thud, and whilst Harry wasn't even approaching the auror he could tell...

Kingsley Shacklebolt was dead.

A mighty auror had been brought down by a well-placed heart-attack...not that anyone would believe that since he died as he was about to unlock the cell of Harry James Potter.

* * *

**Shinigami Realm:**

Rem watched with horror as she witnessed for the first time, first hand, one of her own kind dying before her very eyes. Gelus was turning into something that was neither sand nor dust and was somehow smouldering away in beautiful smoky wisps in a realm that had no wind to carry him away as he faded out of existence. The Death Note hit the floors of the Shinigami Realm with a soft drop and Rem listened to his last words. He would not heed her warnings about it being against the Creator's rules as he began to write the name of Harry's killer.

"Give him my Death Note...he's destined for greater things...he just needs...the chance..." and deep down he wanted Harry to have a token of his eternal love even if he would never know that it was there or that a Shinigami had been watching over him at all. Rem seemed to know though and watched with an unblinking stare as Shinigami Gelus simply ceased to be.

Picking up the Death Note from the ash-like remnants of Gelus that gently carried themselves through the windless air and out of existence, Rem watched from Gelus's post and slowly let her skeletal body fall through the thin swirling portal to the human world, ignoring the curious yellings of Shinigami behind her as she departed.

Shinigami are meant to take lives and shorten them, never to extend them as it went against the natural order that has been there since the concept of Death itself as the Creator said it should be. When a Shinigami extends the life of a mortal, he must pay for it with his own, there always has to be a price...and thus...Shinigami Gelus's lifespan had been added onto Harry James Potter's.

That, is how you kill a Shinigami.

You must get them to fall in love with you enough to die for you.

* * *

**Azkaban:**

Harry felt the unfamiliar feeling of terror sweep over him as the angry patrolling aurors yelled that he had somehow slain their fellow colleague, Shacklebolt.

"Were the others not enough?" they had snarled, and moved him into a shared cell with perhaps the most notorious prisoner in the entirety of Azkaban.

The Death Prophet.

There were rumors he was a sick and twisted squib or some muggle but either way he knew when everyone around him was going to die and he was never ever wrong about it. They thought him to be some type of seer with an amazingly dark ability, but he was dangerous, he'd killed all of his previous cell mates without so much as batting an eyelid. There was a rumor he'd even eaten one of them!

Harry was sure he was going to die.

"Here. Scum deserves scum, and if he hurts you -don't expect us to hear you screaming," snarled the aurors as he was dragged and thrown into a cell. His body gave a painful ache when he hit the floor and he heard the metallic sound of the cell door locking again. Blurrily he could make out a dark figure with two giant...almost glowing ruby-red iris's that looked like they were trying to pierce right through him.

The Death Prophet licked his lower lip in thought and whispered down to his new cell mate.

"_You know, you look just like L,_"

For some reason, the random statement had left Harry terrified in a way that dementors never could...

Rem continued to watch and frowned when she realized she couldn't see Harry's lifespan, but moments earlier she could see Harry's when Gelus had been alive! It didn't make sense, why couldn't she see it now? Though Shinigami Rem should be thankful even though she didn't know it, because the other hand of intervention that had blotted out the boy's lifespan would be the only thing that kept Harry's cell mate curious enough not to kill him.

Interesting things happen when Shinigami get bored . . .

* * *

_xxxendxxx_

_Hope you didn't mind the rewrite _


	2. A Successor is Born

**Azkaban:**

Rem watched the interaction between Harry and his cellmate with curiosity as she mulled over the best time to approach him, even Rem was surprised with how poorly humans treated other humans, their food was nothing more then enough dirty water and stale bread to keep them alive for another miserable day. But so long as Rem was present, the dementors sensed her presence and steered well-clear of him, so long as Rem stood invisibly in Harry's cell, they were dementor-free.

"-The dementors aren't biting today, usually they love my misery," croaked Harry dryly, his cellmate, as usual, did not respond. He just stared at Harry intensely as he had been doing for the past few hours.

Harry sighed, his cell-mate just wouldn't talk, he'd just stare at him blankly.

"_Hello, Harry Potter._" he mumbled finally, Harry flinched in surprise when he actually spoke.

There was a momentary silence where Harry just played with the stale bread crumbs and focused on the other man's heavy breathing.

"Who are you 777?" that was the name of the number on his prison garments, prisoner 777.

He wasn't given an immediate answer, infact he was given a nonsensical laugh which Rem equated with that of a Shinigami's.

"I, am Beyond Birthday," he rasped, Harry stared, _what an odd name._

Rem's eyes widened, this was the human from the famed Los Angles BB Murder Cases, but this was not what shocked her, nor was it the fact a muggle was in a wizarding prison, no, this was the human that had born with the Shinigami Eyes.

It all began when that idiot of a Death God, Sidoh, dropped his eyes down on Earth as opposed to his Death Note, and those eyes just happened to fall into a newborn human whom the Death God's quickly forgot about. It was amusing to watch him stagger blindly into the cave of the Shinigami King and ask to be cured of his blindness. Only after thirty days of dull amusement of watching Sidoh stumble around blindly, unable to write in his Death Note -which Ryuk stole whilst he was blind, that the Shinigami King took pity on him and gifted him another pair of Shinigami Eyes. Even the lesser Shinigami like Midora looked down on Sidoh like they used to with Gelus, Midora wasn't liked because much like Ryuk, they came back from the human world and left banana peels and apple cores all over the purgatory-like realm.

Apparently Armonia Justin Beyondormason, but better known as Justin the Jewel Skeleton, a skeletal Shinigami who looked as though he were completely made of gold and jewels and was the right hand man of the Shinigami King, was actually the one who persuaded him to give Sidoh back his sight.

Zellogi, one of the frequent gambling Shinigami was almost tempted to tell Sidoh that Ryuk stole his Death Note, though Nu, the second most powerful Shinigami saw it all with her many eyes and told Justin the Jewel Skeleton who was conceited and quite strict about how Shinigami represented themselves.

Finally, Sidoh was given his Eyes back, but the idiot didn't realize his Death Note was missing for a_ long _time.

Rem shook her head from her memories and continued to stare at Beyond Birthday.

_"-You're the one...from those...Japanese murders,_" coughed Harry who spat out the dirty water which was nastier then usual. Sure he'd heard of the famous Wara Ningyo murders, or the Los Angles BB Murders as they were better known as. L, the World's Greatest Detective had solved the case with the aid of Naomi Misora of the FBI who also took small credit for it, only then did Harry remember who L was then. In his summer holidays he kept track of the killings out of curiosity because word of Beyond Birthday spread across the world. The World's Greatest Criminal actually hacked into the ICPO's (International Criminal Police Organization) computer system which had access to the world's television stations and Beyond Birthday or "BB" as he was known to the public would leave open messages to the world and to L, tauntingly.

Harry had been watching TV at the time, and the messages hadn't made much sense until BB was imprisoned and it reached the papers which Harry read.

He was sharing a cell with the murderer of freelance writer Believe Bridesmaid.

He also murdered Quarter Queen, and then finally, Backyard Bottomslash. There was probably more too that he had killed but to Harry's definite knowledge he'd slain at least three people.

Harry was sharing a cell with The World's Greatest Criminal, Beyond Birthday, it was no surprise they put him in a wizarding prison, the only kind that could hold him.  
"I have a question that I hope you can answer," said the man blandly, Harry looked at him oddly.

"Yes?" he prodded.

"Why can't I see your lifespan?" he asked, his Shinigami Eyes should allow him to see the names and lifespans of everyone, he could see Harry's name but not his wanted to know too, because after Gelus died, he could no longer see Harry's lifespan either...

The boy looked at Beyond Birthday with confusion in his eyes, _what on Earth was he talking about?_

Beyond Birthday leered at him, Harry gulped, the fact Beyond Birthday couldn't see his lifespan was probably the only reason he wasn't killed yet.

* * *

**Shinigami Realm:**

"My Lord, why did you blotch out the boy's irregular lifespan?" asked Nu, to the Shinigami King as they looked down at the human world.

"-The game wouldn't last very long if I didn't, besides I'm rather bored these days," said the floating skeletal mass. Nu looked at him oddly.

A lot of Shinigami had been getting bored recently.

* * *

**Azkaban:**

When it became clear that Beyond Birthday wasn't getting any answers he gave up and tried a different route. He began to ask Harry a series of questions, setting up hypothetical scenarios to see how Harry would respond, and how_ quickly _he would respond.

"It is difficult I know, but with those dementors gone the coherency of your thoughts should have improved, regardless you responded well. I can only imagine that in a better state you would have performed to the best of your ability" praised the man, Harry sighed in confusion, he didn't understand why Beyond Birthday was doing these tests on him but he wasn't going to ignore the man that murdered and eaten his previous cell-mate.

"Come on, they are going to take us for showers now," he smiled slightly, Harry shuddered, during his stay in Azkaban he tried to ignore showers as long as he could as he had no desire to see if not dropping the soap applied in wizarding prisons too.

He seemed to know what Harry was thinking and laughed at the expression on Harry's face -his 'Shinigami's laugh'.

As the chained pair were lead with the other dangerous prisoners into grimy showers that were crowded, Harry stuck firmly by his psychotic cellmate. Harry ignored the stares he got for being alongside The Death Prophet, Beyond Birthday grimaced at the hungry expressions that followed Harry who was more willing to cling to him then risk himself with the others, though he wasn't sure what was actually safer in the long run.

Harry flinched as a guard shoved them both in the same cubicle with a nasty look on his face, Beyond Birthday rolled his eyes, he didn't have -or had better control of, his carnal urges then the other men.

Their prison garments were discarded, Harry felt uneasy being naked infront of another person, regardless of the fact they were too. Harry was actually glad for his bad eye-sight now -his glasses long since destroyed, that kept his vision slightly blurry, he didn't think he could handle the childish embarrassment of seeing another naked clearly. He tried to ignore his own great discomfort, squashing away his urge to blush.

"-By God you're filthy," said Beyond Birthday blandly, who shamelessly inspected Harry and almost judging him as unworthy.

Harry yelped as hands went through his long hair harshly, and began clawing the dirt out, ignoring Harry's hisses of pain when he tore through knots which came out easier when the ice cold water hit it.

Harry suddenly tensed, sucked in a breath, and screamed at the top of his lungs and he felt Beyond Birthday throw him to the wall, Rem listened from out the showers in wide-eyed horror. The guards of Azkaban laughed, assuming he was probably being raped -painfully.

Far from it.

Harry felt an unnatural sharpness cut into his back -it was Beyond Birthday's fang-like teeth that were cutting into him slowly and painfully, licking up the blood whilst he did so.

Harry could only hold back tears and scream out as loud as he could, he looked down at the stone floor and saw that some blood was trickling down his back and was dripping down to the floor, and down the tiny drain.

It seemed like an eternity before Beyond Birthday drew back.

"There we go," he breathed, Harry shut his eyes as the cold water soothed his sore back that hurt so much he almost wanted to pass out.

But passing out naked in a prison shower was never a good idea. Period.

The showers all simultaneously stopped, Harry and Beyond Birthday dried themselves off without a word and put on their prison clothes and were dragged back into their cells.

"-Why did you do that?" mumbled Harry, who looked ready to cry, but he didn't. Beyond Birthday rolled his eyes and lifted up Harry's shirt, and got him to look at his back in the reflection of a urine puddle.

There, inscribed into his back with Beyond Birthday's own teeth was a large, capital letter, gothic styled:

**" B **"

The letter "**B**" that Harry recognized from the TV that was Beyond Birthday's official "sign".

"_-Because I want you to be my successor,_" he said, and the way he said it made it clear to Harry there was no way he'd be getting out of it. Rem stared, Gelus said he was destined for better things...

Ollivander said he would great things too, terrible yes, but great.

Thus, Beyond Birthday's successor was born.

* * *

_XXXENDCHAPXXXX_

_More to come, promise :P_


	3. Believe Beyond Birthday

_xxxHarry Potter x Death Note x YuGiOh crossover yaoi with future lemon._

_**Dark**! REWRITTEN FOR REM'S GENDER-CONFUSION_

_xxx I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE OR HARRY POTTER OR YUGIOH XXX  
_

* * *

That was how it went for the next few months, Beyond Birthday would continuously test Harry's mental abilities at random times throughout the day. Most would have crumbled under the pressure, like A did back in Whammy's House, but Harry _thrived_ under it, it didn't stop him from hating Beyond Birthday to a certain extent. This man forced him through mental and physical exercises in the cell that he simply lacked the energy for, currently he was doing an obscene amount of push-ups as he'd been doing frequently and regularly with an almost religious devotion.

Beyond Birthday was surprised how much a little pressure pushed Harry to act. Harry knew there was no meaning to his life other then killing Voldemort, so all to happily he took on Beyond Birthday's life-goals. He finally understood the man a little more with each passing day.

"Think L, Breath L, Become L," that was his goal, that had been Beyond Birthday's too, and that's what he'd mutter under his breath.

B is for Backup.

That's all Beyond Birthday was supposed to be, Harry understood after being told of his past in Whammy's house to gain more of insight on the situation. He felt himself starting to dislike L, infact as the days progressed and his training becoming more brutal he found himself hating L as much as he hated Voldemort.

"-The guards were talking about some interesting things" said Beyond Birthday, as he watched Harry continue doing push-ups, his body becoming more muscular each day, Harry grunted to show he was listening.

"-Apparently Kira-" yes they both talked about Kira a lot, out of interest. Apparently he was somewhere in Domino, Japan, according to the rumors and papers so chances are L was there too.

"-is killing criminals again, perhaps he is the one that killed the guard, Shacklebolt if he died of a heart attack" he said idly.

"-But he is a well respected auror, he couldn't do anything criminal that would reach the paper" gasped out Harry as sweat began to roll down his temple from his rigorous work-out, refusing to rest until he'd reached a satisfying number.

"Ah, well, in any case I feel I may die soon" he said blandly, Harry finally stopped and turned around to face the man who talked about his own death so casually.

"-Because of Kira?" he breathed, Kira was killing criminals with heart-attacks left and right, Beyond Birthday was originally serving his time in a muggle prison in California but was discreetly moved to a "unmarked place" (Azkaban) to serve his time, and they told the public he died of a heart-attack on January 21st 2004, and the public assumed it was Kira.

It became apparent that Kira had access to confidential police documents and probably knew Beyond Birthday was still alive and would kill him at any given moment.

"Yes, and if I should die before I wake, you know what to do," said Beyond Birthday plainly, who came up and began to stroke Harry's hair in a way that could be called affectionate, but Beyond Birthday had no _real_ concept of love -Harry knew that, but he could pretend he did.

It made him feel a little better, that not everybody had abandoned him.

"-If I die because of Kira it is also because of L's incompetence for not catching him" snorted Beyond Birthday, Harry tilted his head and soaked in the information like a sponge.

When they talked about his murder of Believe Bridesmaid, Harry said it was a pretty name.

"I can call you that if you want," he shrugged, Harry looked at him blankly.

"-But I'm your successor, I'd naturally want to take on your name," said Harry, and if he didn't know any better he'd say that Beyond Birthday looked flattered. The odd man liked to mess with Harry's appearance, particularly his long hair, that and his eyes were the only thing that really separated him from both himself and L.

"You can be Believe Beyond Birthday if you like" he said, Harry looked at him.

"Yeah, that sounds pretty," he grinned, it felt odd for his facial muscles though.

"Then it suits you," smirked Beyond Birthday, Harry's gut froze.

_Did he just complement me? _he wondered, he shrugged it off.

"There's a large chance I'm going to die some point this year, when that happens you must escape" hissed Beyond Birthday, they'd been working up Harry's physical strength for this, where he'd surprise the guards by showing he was not as dead as a corpse like most of the prisoners of Azkaban.

"-But this is an Island, I'll surely freeze to death trying to swim away" said Harry dejectedly.

"Corpses are buoyant, they float," said Beyond Birthday flatly. Harry gave him a look of utter disbelief, did he seriously expect Harry to bust out of prison by using a corpse as a boat? From the look on his face he was serious.

"Use _my_ corpse if you have to" he insisted, Harry looked ready to sick at the notion but nodded nonetheless.

"-Then, you must take on L, and finish what I started," he said, Harry nodded, he had come to hate L over time too, perhaps it was unnatural too since he had no personal grudge against the man he hadn't met but it seemed what upset Beyond Birthday upset him.

Harry spent the next hour mentally convincing himself that he did _not_ like Beyond Birthday.

Beyond Birthday seemed to be trying very hard to make Harry as perfect as he could, he wanted his successor to better L, and better then L's potential successor's Mello and Near, Beyond Birthday was no parent but he believed he did a much better job of molding a successor then Watari did.

In a twisted way, Harry acknowledged that Beyond Birthday was mirroring L by making a successor, in a sick way, it was like The World's Greatest Criminal was parodying The World's Greatest Detective.

Rem decided she needed to make a scene when she looked at Beyond Birthday's lifespan which was flickering oddly, meaning someone intended to kill him before his time.

* * *

Harry slept, Beyond Birthday just watched him shudder in his sleep from nightmares. He felt something brush his hand, like paper, his vision blurred for a moment and then became clear. He leaped back into the wall as he was greeted by a large grotesque skeletal being that leered over him.

"_Monster!_" he breathed, eyes wide, it was possible he was hallucinating from lack of food, or perhaps he'd truly gone insane.

"I am a Shinigami," said Rem simply her soft voice ringing out, she gave Beyond Birthday a moment to adjust.

"God of Death," mumbled Beyond Birthday, who could only conclude that he was dead or dying. Rem nodded.

"You aren't dead yet, but you are going to die before your time, so you best make preparations," and the only reason Rem said this, was so Harry had a shot at a future.

"You were born with the Shinigami Eyes without having to cut the Shinigami Eye Deal," and Rem went in depth in explaining that usually a human would have to give up half their lifespan for the Eyes and how a Shinigami removed their eyes and how painless it was to be given the Eyes -it was living with them that was hard.

With this, Rem backed into the shadows... leaving Beyond Birthday deep in thought.

* * *

Harry woke up with Beyond Birthday on top of him, he squeaked in surprise, eyes wide. Just what was he playing at?

"My little successor," he purred, _perhaps I am too close _he thought in amusement.

_Why is he talking like that? _wondered Harry, his heart pounding wildly.

"There is one big difference between you and I," he leaned down so close he could feel his breath.

"I am going to die soon, but to make you my perfect successor there is one more thing we have to do and it involves your eyes," he smiled, Harry shivered in terror.

_My eyes? _he thought in a panic.

"Relax, this is going to hurt me a lot more then it hurts you," grinned Beyond Birthday who placed his thumbs near his eyes, Harry's face felt drained of blood as he looked up in complete horror, unable to blink or look away, he screamed at the top of his lungs, screaming Beyond Birthday's name so much that the entire population of Azkaban heard him until he was abruptly cut off by Beyond Birthday's lips over his, as he had nothing to bite on to stop him screaming, so this was the best way he could think of to shut Harry up.

Rem would have been sick if it was physically possible for a Shinigami to, she'd never seen a human do The Eye Deal with another before.

Beyond Birthday, gouged out his own eyes, right infront of Harry without so much as a whimper, Harry wanted to vomit but it was stuck in his throat.

Harry shut his eyes and felt his skin crawl like a million maggots had gotten into his bloodstream and his eyes tingled in such a way that he almost gagged had it not been for the fact that Beyond Birthday's lips stopped him. He didn't even register that it counted as a kiss, but he knew Beyond Birthday had no concept of love.

Harry's eyes slowly opened, looking up into Beyond Birthday's empty eye sockets, he shivered in horror at his blood all over his face and neck. When Harry's eyes opened, Rem could see, that they were red. He now had Beyond Birthday's Shinigami Eyes.

There was no lifespan on Beyond Birthday, his body became heavy and limp, his heart twisted erratically before he finally died, uttering one word.

_"Kira"._

Harry pushed Beyond Birthday off him, finally being able to breath through his mouth, he was dead.

Beyond Birthday died of a heart attack on January 21st 2007, moments after giving Harry James Potter the Shinigami Eyes.

_If I should die before I wake, you know what to do._

Believe Beyond Birthday, Harry Potter picked up Beyond Birthday's body, the news spread quickly so he had at least twenty minutes to escape.

_Corpses are buoyant, they float, use my corpse if you have to._

Feeling sick, Harry nodded to himself, but to his surprise the guards began to drop dead one by one like toy soldiers, was it Kira's doing? The keys to his cell slid through the bars, Harry blinked.

"That was...easy" he murmured, unlocking the cell door, with Beyond Birthday's corpse in his arms as he bolted down the corridor, over the many corpses until he reached the end of the road. He finally managed to get to the end of the Island, with Rem secretly following him -it had been him who killed the guards by writing their names in her Death Note to help Harry.

"I'll bury you properly when I get the chance, I promise" using Beyond Birthday's body as a raft, he began to float to freedom.

Bodies decompose slower in cold water, so he had a little more time, but that didn't stop Harry from vomiting several times as the fact he was riding the corpse of his cellmate began to set in on him. Rem sighed sympathetically for the human, and merely hovered along, watching him until the time was right to reveal herself.

* * *

_XXXENDCHAPXXX_

_R&R, Review pl0x...creepy so far...but that's our Beyond Birthday for ya ^_^_

_More gets revealed throughout the story, promise...your queries will be answered in due time. I love my reviewers and readers.  
_


	4. Preparations

_xxxHarry Potter x Death Note x YuGiOh crossover yaoi with future lemon._

_**Dark**! WHY Harry was in Azkaban gets revealed...a lot later in the story...  
_

_xxx I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE OR HARRY POTTER OR YUGIOH XXX  
_

* * *

Bodies don't stay buoyant for very long, Harry unfortunately found out, he felt so disgusted with himself when he actually tore off Beyond Birthday's left arm with his teeth and after much pulling to use it as a makeshift oar. Tears clouded Harry's vision, the smell of blood invaded his nose and he seemed so disoriented, the frequent throwing up didn't help either yet despite it all it seemed that God was on his side as he managed to reach the coast of land safely.

"I do this for you," muttered Harry, burying Beyond Birthday deep into the forest as fast as he could and the only thing that marked his grave was tree stump. Nobody would go this deep to the very edge of the forest beside an abandoned mine,_ nobody._

Harry used a sharp rock to cut something into the tree stump, into a kind of grave marker.

_The World's Greatest Criminal_

_Beyond Birthday_

**BB**

The hand holding the sharp rock began to ache, that's all Harry could write, he buried his mentor with everything save for his hand -which he hacked from his decapitated arm. He preserved the hand in a jar of near-icy water, the jar had washed up on the shore among the garbage on the coastline.

Harry wiped the tears from his eyes, mostly that came from vomiting so much at the sheer disgust of his own actions -though he knew Beyond Birthday would have approved of the regardless.

Harry stared at the dirt mound beside the tree stump, he knew he had to keep running soon, but it didn't feel right to say goodbye so harshly.

"I feel I should say something, even though nobodies there to listen" mumbled Harry to himself as he placed a tiny, minuscule cluster of buttercups and daises that did not look out of place from a distance, nothing did. Harry just wanted to make an effort even if the grave seemed half-assed, it took a lot of effort on Harry's part.

Harry was wrong, someone _was_ listening.

Rem was.

"You told me, that your initials, BB didn't just stand for your name, Beyond Birthday" Harry didn't know what else to say apart from this.

"-You told me that, B is for Backup, but that's a lie" Harry sighed, he felt as though he were being sentimental for no reason. But there was nobody else there to.

_What strange rituals you humans have, but they are beautiful _thought Rem, naturally, a Death God would think that. Harry felt the dirt surround his near-soleless shoes that had been battered to the point it probably would have been best to have gone barefoot. Grime seemed to be attaching itself to Harry once more, who reeked of both blood and his vomit.

"-B is for Beloved" and with that, Harry turned away, the jar containing Beyond Birthday's hand carried at his side. His eyes seemed colder, the tears disappeared without falling, and his prison clothes hung off him by a thread.

His body began to ache as he ran the most he'd ever ran, deep into the forest, praying to whatever God that he didn't get caught.

Harry was desperate for a drink, his teeth had the taste of vomit and flesh sticking to them, his joints hurt from moving so long, so much.

Rem thought that this was as good a time as any.

Harry yawned, and as he blinked he felt a paper brush against the nape of his neck. He almost screamed when he was greeted by a large, inhuman, monster of a being holding out a little black book. Harry did not want to draw attention to himself in the alley by screaming, so he didn't. He just twitched, violently, itching to run away.

"_Hello Harry_" and from that moment on, Harry's life changed forever.

* * *

**A Month After Escape.**

Harry was walking rather smugly out of a muggle motel, with the aid of the Death Note, usually he would have had his doubts about killing people but after three years of Azkaban since he was sixteen, he had become a hardened man.

Rem was surprised at the quick changes, all it took was a few strokes of his pen into the Death Note he had taken dead man's clothes easily, and was almost completely unrecognizable in a black suit and tie. His out-grown hair was combed until it was silken, straight and perfect. He resembled his mother more now, Lily rather then his father, James. His mugshot was of him, younger, with short wild gravity-defying hair and healthy tan skin. Now he was taller, had a prison toned body that showed in his shape, and his skin was so white it looked almost unhealthy, his eyes were sunken but not nearly as bad as they had been in yet. He still attracted attention somewhat from both genders, which was why Rem left when Harry entered a cheap motel with a person... well... _two, _one male, one female.

"Ah, you're back" said Harry quietly, when Rem came up behind him after he checked out the motel.

"I have no desire to watch the human mating ritual," deadpanned Rem, Harry laughed. Harry's eyesight was fixed when he received the Shinigami Eyes though, that not only allowed him to see the full names and lifespans of people but perfected and he gained 3.6 times his current vision, it was an added bonus.

Harry could not see his own lifespan though, or those of other Death Note users, so far he had yet to run into anyone without a lifespan though.

Harry had a wallet stuffed with money at his disposal too, again, from stealing from his victims. So far he had only killed one innocent, for his clothes, the rest had been crooks who he'd stolen cash and jewelry from.

"You're such a dirty thief," said Rem dryly.

"-Me, dirty? Nope, I managed to snatch a shower at a local gym" said Harry half-listening, Rem's eyes rolled at his typical behavior. Harry's swanky leather shoes shined, Harry actually felt on top of the world, for a prisoner who had been falsely imprisoned and forced to live in poverty most of his life, Rem could see why.

"Do you have any desire to go to the wizarding world?" asked Rem softly.

"No, not really. But I need to get too Domino, Japan without using muggle transport and the only way I can think of is a portkey" sighed Harry, walking down the streets of the little coastal town calmly, as if he wasn't on the run.

"Then, if it causes trouble for you, I will go to the wizarding world and retrieve a portkey for you, however you will have to set the location yourself. Finding one for exactly Domino would be nearly impossible" said Rem blandly, Harry looked up in shock.

"You'd do that?" he asked bewildered.

"Yes" said Rem simply.

"Why?" asked Harry, tilting his head.

"A particular Shinigami, the one who used to own the Death Note you're holding, died extending your life for you, I happened to be there at the time... Lets just say, a little of that affection for you was passed onto me when they died" said Rem who began to fly away from Harry, presumably to get the portkey.

Harry looked at the little Death Note in his hands, the older pages seemed worn out.

"A Shinigami loved me?" he wondered out loud, then he shrugged it off and decided to wait for Rem in a cybercafe. He always thought that Death either really loved him or really hated him, since he should have died a multitude of times already.

He had missed three years of the world in prison, and as he went onto the internet with slim memory of it, he decided he had a lot of catching up to do before Rem came back.

Harry's criminal record existed only in the Wizarding world but if he used his real name in the muggle world they'd eventually track him down, so Harry decided to search around on the internet for a way to register himself as a Japanese citizen as Believe Birthday, whether the methods be legal or **not.**

He hummed and stopped when he he saw adds at of the corner of the screen.

_Hm, Viagra adds . . . damn MORE Viagra adds . . . how much Viagra can a person need? _wondered Harry in amusement.

_Hey, what's this? "Start Dueling Today!"? Duel Monsters -order cards now? _it was the graphic pictures of monsters in the add that had caught Harry's attention.

Harry clicked it and was flooded with information on a strange 'teen' craze, he decided if he wanted to fit in, he'd have to be in on it.

A small plan began to form in Harry, or rather, Believe Birthday's mind as he thought back to the hand of his mentor that he kept in the minifridge in his hotel room.

He smirked.

_I hope L likes surprises..._

Before he went offline, he decided to do one more quick search, for a rentable home, in Domino, Japan.

* * *

**Later:**

In his grungy hotel room, Harry sighed in comfort at the feel of a soft bed, though dirty as it was and despite a month passing he wasn't used to it. He was used to the ground of Azkaban, the only time he began to feel even mild comfort was if his scary cellmate let Harry lean on him.

Harry shuddered as he thought back to Beyond Birthday, he could still taste the man's flesh on his teeth whenever he thought back to his brutal escape from Azkaban -and the hand he had taken from him that sat in the minibar's fridge served only as a reminder until Harry would get to use it. Also, after he could tune into his magick again, he planned to practice a few wandless stasis and privacy charms.

Rem flew in through the open window and slowly approached Harry who was curled up in so many blankets he could pass off for an Egyptian mummy.

Azkaban did not have blankets, so Harry wrapped himself in them so tight incase they should suddenly disappear.

"I have the portkey," said Rem, setting a small golden, emerald ring on the table next to the minifridge.

Harry mumbled softly under the dirty semen-stained hotel blankets, Rem shuddered and wondered how humans would willingly pay to surround themself in filth -then Rem remembered that Harry was an ex-con, so this must have seemed like the lap of luxery.

Rem moved closer to Harry to hear what he was saying.

Yawn. "Rem, I'd kiss you if I wouldn't fall right through you" with a grin following it, he fell asleep, and Rem sighed.

The boy really did grow on you.

"Like fungus..." muttered Rem, watching over Harry as he slept, almost protectively...on the behalf of someone who couldn't do that anymore.

_For You, Shinigami Gelus . . ._

_

* * *

_**Outside the Ministry of Magick.**

When the escape of convict, Harry Potter reached the news, it caused a complete public uproar.

"-What do you say to the allegations of Azkaban's weakness being a reflection on you Minister?"

"-Following Potter's escape, what do you plan to do?"

"-What do you have to say about the alleged mistreatment of prisoners?"

"-Rita Skeeter of the Daily Prophet here Minister, what do you say to the people who are saying that the Ministry is incompetent?" the swarms of reporters following Potter's escape hounded the Minister as he tried to get into work.

"I will release a statement at my press conference next Tuesday, until then I will take no further questions!" screamed Fudge as his aurors acted as body guards against the crowd.

"No comment!" screamed Fudge over the hounding, probing, questions.

"If it wasn't for the money, I'd hate my job" muttered Fudge as he got into his office that day.

* * *

_XXXENDCHAPXXX_

_This was necessary filler, a) so Harry could catch up, B) Set up preparations so we can get straight into the actiony-chapters :P_

_On a more random note, aww... Azkaban-Harry is undeniably cute :3  
_

_Thanks to all readers & reviewers._


	5. Business Deals

_xxxHarry Potter x Death Note x YuGiOh crossover yaoi with future lemon._

_**Dark**AbusedSlightlyInsaneSmartPowerfulAzkabanHarry! WHY Harry was in Azkaban gets revealed...a lot later in the story..._

_Thoughts are generally written in italic.  
_

_xxx I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE OR HARRY POTTER OR YUGIOH XXX  
_

* * *

**Domino, Japan.**

The next day, Harry used the portkey and was already trying to sort out his new life in Japan.

Shinigami Rem was not happy with Harry Potter.

"I do not approve of the humans you are dealing with" said the soft spoken Rem behind Harry, who sat in a large building in the face of men who had momentarily stepped out the room to talk things over.

"This is the only safe way without risking being immediately caught by the wizards -if they are even investigating" whispered Harry, fiddling with the end of his hair.

"Even though I cannot see your lifespan anymore, for unknown reasons, I do know your lifespan is irregularly long" began Rem, Harry raise a brow but said nothing as Rem continued to speak.

"-If you should die, or the slightest bit of harm come to you, I will immediately assume it is because of the human's you are dealing with" said Rem in casual monotone, Harry breathed slowly and nodded.

"-And I will write their names in _my_ Death Note" finished Rem, Harry slowly raised his head to look at Rem. He didn't know what to say, did Rem care that much?

"Arigato" murmured Harry as the men came back into the room, Rem had gotten used to Harry speaking in Japanese -which Beyond Birthday had tought him, hammering knowledge into his head.

Harry filled out his details, legalization would take a week, though the Yotsuba would be pulling illegal strings to make Harry a legitimate citizen.

Harry had made a deal with Yotsuba member Higuchi, who was also a member of the Japanese mafia -the Yakuza.

He was now, officially, Harry Potter Black-Birthday, though most people didn't look for middle names... so he would be widely known as:

_Harry Black-Birthday._

Having a last name like "Birthday" wasn't too unusual now, as odd names in Japan had become quite a trend.

"-Regarding your payment back to us for doing this though..." trailed off Higuchi, his beady eyes looking piercingly at Harry, Rem glared at him -even though Higuchi could not see.

"If it's money you want I can get it in time" said Harry flatly, _even if I have to kill a thousand people to get it, with my Death Note, it'll be easy._

"Come to Yotsuba head office, I'm sure we will work something out" said Higuchi, as the cogs in his head began to turn.

It was obvious that Kyosuke Higuchi already had something in mind.

* * *

**Later in Yotsuba Head Office:**

"M-me?!" asked Harry, his eyes wide as he sat in an interview room infront of the head of the Yotsuba, Takahashi, Higuchi, Ooi, Namikawa, Kida, Midou, Hatori and Shimura.

"A splash of makeup and you'll be the perfect face for our dueling range" smiled Namikawa, who Harry called "The Pretty One" (to which Rem rolled her eyes).

The Yotsuba was quite a widespread company, it dealed with makeup and fashion lines, weaponry and duel monsters. It used to be close knit with KaibaCorp back when Gozabura Kaiba ran it and it was a weapons company, but stuck with the company when it turned to gaming. The Big Five of KaibaCorp where not well respected by the Yotsuba, when they were overthrown by Seto Kaiba, he had immediately earned the respect of the Yotsuba.

But the Yotsuba had yet to get the respect of Kaiba, who merely saw them as sleazy business relations, who also worked alongside Industrial Illusions with Maximillion Pegasus.

"-Of course, since this is repayment as Higuchi has informed us, we cannot pay you for this" Harry nodded, and hid his disappointment.

_Looks like I'm going to die a thief _he thought dryly.

"Unless, you do good, and sales improve from your endorsement, we may reconsider this after a trial period" said Namikawa, who was head of sales.

"But we understand that living has costs, costs I'm sure as a new citizen you won't be able to afford -or pay us back with cash" said Kida, Harry looked at them apprehensively.

"There is one catch then, to you working for us, though I'm not sure if this can really be called a 'catch'" smiled Namikawa, who put on the mask of niceness far more then the others.

_Lay it on any thicker Pretty Boy and I'll suffocate _thought Harry scathingly.

"-You will be set up in an all expenses paid guarded home, with one of our other newest models working for our makeup range" said Higuchi _This will save costs on us getting you your own trailer or apartment._

"-Who?" asked Harry hesitantly, mentally cursing.

"Misa Amane" said Midou.

Seen as though Harry was essentially working for free, which he was pretty sure was illegal, he was nonetheless pleased with the result -even if he had to share a home with another...at least he had a home.

The business man, Namikawa kindly escorted him out into a staffroom where he'd later meet an bodyguard to escort him to his "home", and all of a sudden, Harry became very self conscious.

_What about my scars?  
_

In particular, the giant Gothic "B" that was branded on his back, if he was essentially "modeling" then there's a chance it could be seen.

Harry decided, that Rem needed to Harry one more favor.

"I need you to take one last trip to the magical world Rem, and just get me this..." and Harry whispered it in low tones.

It suddenly made sense to Rem.

"Very well" sighed the Shinigami tiredly, who wondered when she turned from Shinigami to busboy.

* * *

_XXXENDCHAPXXX_

_Next chapter: Harry meets Misa. The story arch is set a about the time L is suspecting Light and is making an appearance at his University.  
_

_Oh boy . Action with L and the others comes soon promise, as will YuGiOh :D  
_


	6. The Cat, the Mouse and Kira

_xxxHarry Potter x Death Note x YuGiOh crossover yaoi with future lemon._

_**Dark**! WHY Harry was in Azkaban gets revealed...a lot later in the story..._

_Thoughts are generally written in italic (as are emphasized parts of speech)._

_Page separations usually signify a time leap or change in scene if you haven't figured it out already.  
_

_xxx I __DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE OR HARRY POTTER OR YUGIOH XXX  
_

* * *

Harry arrived in a Yotsuba limousine to his new flat.

Fact: Women did not often like people prettier then them, especially when they were male and attracted more attention.

This especially applied to Misa Amane, who scowled when she looked at her flatmate. Harry knew immediately, after spending an hour with her, that Misa did not like him. Harry looked critically at her, she dressed in eccentric gothic style and wore skirts much too short for anyone's tastes, but he didn't really care about that to be honest.

"-Better stay away from Misa-Misa's room or-" carried on the squeaky blond.

_Merlin, Is she STILL talking? _thought Harry who was getting irritated fairly quickly, Misa took no time in immediately laying down "Ground Rules" and the past hour, Harry came to one conclusion.

Misa Amane is a total Bitch.

Rem had yet to return and Harry was getting bored, so he used his Shinigami Eyes to see her lifespan, sadly she had quite a long life ahead of her.

_Looks like I'm stuck with her, I could kill her of course if she gets too irksome _thought Harry in sick amusement.

Later that same day, Harry quickly learned of Misa's rivalry with the girl who lived bellow them, a graduating high school student named Kiyomi Takada. Harry found the cat fights rather amusing though, those two seemed to be fighting over the same man, some boy named Yagami Light who barely spent any time with them at all as far as he knew.

"What's so great about this Yagami boy anyway?" asked Harry boredly, and he was met with a long diatribe about how luscious and dreamy he was.

_Geez, I wish I hadn't asked _thought Harry as his head began to pound.

If he was going to live with this woman -who seemed to loathe him, he needed to win her friendship.

_Need to play the sympathy-card at some point _thought Harry as he left to unpack his small belongings he had accumulated from killing others, mainly clothes.

* * *

**Later:**

He had stolen Misa's laptop for the time being, and spent a great amount of time setting things up, then getting onto the internet to hack into the ICPO's computer system, just as Beyond Birthday had told him to.

He got the computer's microphone, locked the door and began to launch his message, he switched on the voice changing device, that obscured the sound of his real voice and made him sound like both a cyborg and a demon -to Rem's amusement.

The ICPO's system began to affect every television screen in Japan, the adrenaline almost got to Harry.

This is it.

A giant Gothic " **B** " began to appear on television screens everywhere.

"_Greetings, World"_

The robotic voice, shook the whole of Japan imparticular.

"_Guess who... L" _he taunted, his Death Note was out, he listed out a random name of a person he'd picked off the street, carried a box with a little present that Harry had been saving for L, with the aid of the ICPO's information, he tracked down the Kira Task Force HQ.

* * *

**Task Force HQ:**

L screamed, and fell out of his chair as a familiar "Gothic", "**B**" appeared on the many screens in Task Force HQ.

"Ryuzaki!" squeaked Matsuda, helping the genius up, who's eyes were wider then usual.

"_This is an open message to World, and you two. L... and Kira"_

Gasps followed this statement.

"_L, I'm sure you have an idea of who I am and this message is too you more then it is to the world. You may be the World's Greatest Detective, L, but let me tell you, and the world this . . . I . . . will be. . . **The Successor of the World's Greatest Criminal!** As for you Kira, you seem to be my only worthy competition for this title" _he paused a moment before continuing on another line of thought.

_Aw, I called Kira a criminal, does that make Kira-Wira, mad?" _mocked Harry, his baby-voice sounding even weirder through the mic, though the fact he was mocking Kira got through.

_"-Because that's what you are Kira, a criminal, and I can guess you are driven by a very childish sense of justice, especially if what you did to Lind L. Taylor a while ago proved anything."_

Kira, or rather, Light Yagami was seething inside.

_"-I'm a criminal Kira, and I plan to beat you at your own game, because it's evident that you, L, aren't proving capable of being able to catch Kira. So..." _Harry paused.

"_ Isn't this interesting? Not only do I plan to catch you Kira, but I plan to beat you too L..."_

_"And I'm guessing you all assume you know who I am" _they think he's famous Los Angles BB Murder Case killer, Beyond Birthday who did announcements in the same fashion.

"-_So! Try and kill me Kira! GO ON!" _screamed Harry through the microphone, taunting the Hell out of Kira.

* * *

**Japan, Public Square, TV Venue:**

"Oh my God, he has a death wish," whispered Duke, Joey nodded stiffly and stared at the screen wide-eyed.

It was a killer playing with a killer.

"_I DARE YOU TO KILL ME KIRA, I FUCKING DARE YOU!" _he was yanking Yagami Light's chain, because no matter how many times he scrawled in "Beyond Birthday" in his Death Note, he would not die -and Ryuk was laughing hysterically.

There was a momentary silence before the voice began to speak again.

"_Well well, looks like you can't, I guess you aren't as God-like as you think you are Kira... I'll wrap this message up now before I start to ramble" _it was outrageous how casual he'd said it...well...as casual as one through a voice modifier could sound anyway.

"_Kira, I will find you and I will kill you before L does... that reminds me, don't think you're off the hook L, I plan to get you too, infact, I left you a little present" _and the announcement ended.

* * *

**Outside of Task Force HQ**

The monitors all switched back, and L's eyes glanced at the security cameras, suddenly he got up and played closer attention. A strange man holding a box was dragging himself toward the reception of HQ and was lingering outside.

The man suddenly collapsed dead, L's eyes widened.

_Kira? Or the man claiming to be Beyond Birthday (or even his successor?) _he thought in a panic.

The box left outside of HQ could have easily been a bomb.

Carefully, L ordered the box to be handled with extreme care and later found out in the box, was a real human hand in an ice-jar.

Sticking up a middle finger. Taunting L in a demented fashion.

DNA tests were ran and it matched up to Beyond Birthday.

"Well, either Beyond Birthday has escaped and decided to hack off his hand or we're really dealing with his successor" said L, Matsuda looked at him.

"You really think he'd hack off his own hand?" asked Matsuda grossed out. Aizawa rolled his eyes and so did Chief Yagami.

"I was being sarcastic Matsuda, it's obvious we're dealing with his successor!" snapped L who momentarily lost his cool -surprising everyone.

_"I . . . will be. . . **The Successor of the World's Greatest Criminal!, **_Is what he said in the announcement, and Beyond Birthday claimed to be the World's Greatest Criminal, so this guy obviously idolizes him in an almost copy-cat killer fashion. The question is, how he got a hold of Beyond Birthday's hand? No pun intended" said L dryly.

"Beyond Birthday is probably dead, how else would he have got the hand?" shrugged Ide who came in with sheets of papers on the recent killings in his hands.

"You're most likely correct, it looks like we are in a strange game of cat and mouse, between him, myself and Kira," L sighed, the investigation seemed to suddenly get a lot more complicated.

_Having Yagami Light on the investigation team would be great, considering his amazing deductive reasoning abilities. Also, if he is Kira, he may slip up and reveal himself to me so I stand to gain either way_ thought L.

_I wonder what he makes of all this? _thought L, wondering what Light thought of the person claiming to be Beyond Birthday's successor.

_And if he is Kira, I can only imagine he must be seething right now _thought L with mild amusement.

* * *

_XXXENDCHAPXXX_

_These chapters are churned out so quick...it's just that I have school, advanced classes then tutoring etc. No time to fix up things, I wish I could *sigh* I need a holiday._


	7. Spanless

_xxxHarry Potter x Death Note x YuGiOh crossover yaoi with future lemon._

_**Dark**! WHY Harry was in Azkaban gets revealed...a lot later in the story..._

_Thoughts are generally written in italic (as are emphasized parts of speech). Page separations usually signify a time leap or change in scene if you haven't figured it out already.  
_

_xxx I __DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE OR HARRY POTTER OR YUGIOH XXX  
_

* * *

**Not myself...**

Harry didn't really feel like himself, it was hard getting used to his Shinigami Eyes, especially in crowds where everything was a complete mess in his vision.

"Humans cannot tell if another human has the Shinigami Eyes visually unless that human chooses to reveal them" said Rem, (Harry grumbled sourly "You choose to tell me this, NOW?") as he undressed for his shower.

"You need to be more self-aware when you use your Shinigami Eyes, humans, unlike Death God's have the option of being able to repress their Eyes to prevent mental bombardment from too many lifespans" said Rem, explaining why Harry had a pounding head-ache when he walked out of crowds.

"How?" asked Harry in an almost begging tone.

"Just sleep on it tonight, I'm sure you'll figure out how" assured Rem, Harry sighed, putting a bath gown on over his nakedness. He grabbed a towel and checked the time.

Shinigami Eyes were a tricky business.

"I can't focus my Shinigami Eyes on one person can I?" mumbled Harry.

"No, you cannot. Either you see everybody's lifespan or you see nothing" explained Rem softly.

"Rem, did you get that... thing I wanted from the Magical World?" asked Harry before he locked his room up from Misa.

"Yes, I got your strange human makeup-" Rem was abruptly cut off.

_"-It's not makeup!_" hissed Harry, storming away to the shower.

Rem sighed, and left Harry alone for the moment.

* * *

**Scars Don't Wash Off...**

This had been Harry's first proper shower, that wasn't grabbed in a cheap motel or stolen quickly in a Gym. He actually felt cleaner, the water was actually warm and clean too. The floors weren't stone or coated in revolting mold.

Harry washed out his long hair, surprised at the trapped grime he unleashed, it took him an hour to fully clean himself, steam clouded the window's and bathroom mirrors.

"-BlackBirthday-san you've been in their forever! Misa-Misa needs the bathroom!" cried a shrieking female voice pounding at the door.

Quickly switching off the shower, Harry grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist, but almost tripped over himself due to his haste. His knees fell to the wet floor, his body shaking from the sudden gust of cold air as the door flung open.

"Misa-Misa!" screeched Harry, hoping desperately that Misa wouldn't look at his back though she seems flustered to have accidentally pounded the door right off the hinge and _walked in o__n Harry._

"-BlackBirthday-san!, gomenasai gomen-," she stopped apologizing at looked at the branded "** B** " on Harry's back.

"S-shut the door" mumbled out Harry _no better time to play the sympathy card _he thought.

* * *

**Later:**

Misa, was a very sweet girl when she wanted to be, but sadly not smart enough to connect the dots, linking Harry's back to "Beyond Birthday's" symbol. She assumed that he was the victim of abuse, because the way he spoke about it showed he did not get it originally of his own freewill.

Misa Amane didn't originally like Harry, but she found her overwhelming pity cloud her judgment, which was why she could be currently found tending to Harry's back.

"-So, where did you get this makeup?" asked Misa as she applied some of Harry's "Makeup" to his back, that completely covered up the scarlines that forme the "**B**" on his back.

"I-uhm" Harry quickly thought of a lie "-Made it by uh... mixing other types of makeup?" it was a painful lie, but Misa brought it. The "B" would look incredibly unnattractive for a model, and Misa took pity on him and even offered to keep it a secret.

It wasn't actually makeup, it was a product like makeup formed in the wizarding world to cover up bruises for professional Quidditch players that served not only as athletes but as sex symbols also, Rem had kindly gotten it for Harry upon request.

Misa Amane was not a very smart girl, but she knew something was wrong with Harry, she didn't know what it was but it was unsettling.

"BlackBirthday-kun.." she began until she was cut off.

"-Harry" he corrected, tired of hearing his own last name.

"Can Harry-kun cook?" asked Misa when he finished doing Harry's back.

"-Why?" asked Harry cautiously, he could but it had been years since he last did.

"-Because Misa-Misa is hungry and doesn't feel like cooking" whined the girl, Harry racked his brains for a moment and nodded.

* * *

**Forever Searching...**

Harry left Misa to finish dinner, he found the girl a bit more tolerable now and killing her didn't seem necessary.

He could hear Rem clearly speaking to him in his ear, though he made no acknowledgment that he did. He just silently put on a dark trench coat over a plain set of black slacks and white polo, all of which hung slightly from his muscular frame as he walked.

_"This town is the largest in Japan, the likeliness of you finding Kira are very slim..."_ Rem's voice echoed in his mind but it simply didn't compute on a conscious level.

Rem followed curiously, it was obvious Harry was tired, very tired infact and haunted by thoughts that he desperately spent night after night fighting and screaming at.

The slight gray and black that hung under Harry's eyes seemed more prominent as he walked through Domino, the sun was setting and people were just getting into their homes after a hard days work. He fought away his humanity and the bright green of his eyes disappeared and was replaced by a deep blood red, like the lava pits of Hell had pooled into his iris's. His body swayed ever so slightly, side to side, shifting the heavy weight of his body whilst also falling forwards ever-so-slightly, dragging his weight in a strangely graceful fashion, his clothes and coat flowing with his hair in the gentle breeze of the wind and his movements.

He barely blinked at all, small children giggled and ran past him, playing a game of "tag" on their way home, it seemed nobody noticed Harry ghost through the town.

The innocence of the children seemed robbed from his vision, he saw the world in Death-tinted glasses, for lack of better phrase.

As the children had flashed past his red vision emphasized the numbers that hung bellow the kanji of their names, like blood.

The numbers were in "Shinigami Time" but a person with The Eyes can do a complex mathematical equation that translated it to human time, for a person with The Eyes it was as natural as _breathing.  
_

Kuro Takahashi, Hajime Hidaka , Naomi Yamamoto, Kikuri Kobayashi.

All names of strangers came into his vision as did lifespans, however none of them were Kira.

Hundreds more followed.

No Kira.

Harry knew it was likely Kira had a Death Note and Rem confirmed it, a Death Note had reached Japan before. All he had to do was find someone without a lifespan, and though the chances were slim there was nothing else he could do in an almost-sleepless existance.

Harry didn't hold out much hope of finding Kira, but the walk would do him good as would getting used to the Shinigami Eyes.

He had passed through the games district of Domino, and passed a small corner-shop gamestore, out of the corner of his eye he saw a small figure inside the shop. His body came to a stop, he slowly turned his eyes around to gaze into the shop, past the glass window.

His eyes widened.

_"I didn't know it'd be this easy..."_ breathed out Harry softly. His eyes fell onto a small boy with tri-coloured hair, he read the kanji hanging over his head, floating temptingly in a way that would seem distorted to most humans.

He had no lifespan, and blackness curled around his body, could it be possible this small person was Kira?

Then he saw a white haired boy at the counter purchasing cards, who was talking to a blond boy.

None of them had visible lifespans, all had a thin coat of blackness around their bodies.

Only one other Death Note had reached Earth, and people with Shinigami Eyes could not see the lifespans of people with Death Notes, so why couldn't he see these people's lifespans, why were they surrounded by darkness? _Why? . . ._

The names that drooled above them burned into his skull, one of them glanced at him and Harry opted to turn away and this point and carry on walking into the night.

_"Yugi Mutou"_

_"Marik Ishtar"_

_"Ryou Bakura"_

He whispered under his breath as his eyes turned into a soothing green and the lifespans and names disappeared.

_Kira, are you purposely making this difficult? _he wondered idly, and at this point he wished that Kira was just a vengeful God.

But he could not forgive the one who killed Beyond Birthday -Kira.

He could not forgive the one who hurt Beyond Birthday -L.

Harry does not forgive, nor does he forget.

* * *

_XXXENCHAPXXX_

Filler-y I know, hopefully the next will be more plotfullZ.


	8. ToOh University

_xxxHarry Potter x Death Note x YuGiOh crossover yaoi with future lemon._

_**Taking place generally at/after episode 9 for those watching the awesome anime, this fic contains spoilers**  
_

_Thoughts are generally written in italic (as are emphasized parts of speech). Page separations usually signify a time leap or change in scene if you haven't figured it out already. I sped up the Yugioh boy's education fyi...but I don't think any of you care about that :P Undetermind YAOI pairing, probably Ryou though.  
_

_xxx I __DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE OR HARRY POTTER OR YUGIOH XXX  
_

* * *

"I now know where you are" smiled Harry softly to himself as he casually walked through the gates of To-Oh University for the entrance exam. The Yotsuba were to take care of their new dueling spokesperson and were able to get him eligible to take the entrance exam.

Why for this particular university? The top one in all of Japan no less? According to the data he received from the hacked databases the strongest Kira suspect was being personally investigated by L, so if Harry was somehow unable to identify Kira using his Shinigami eyes or for some reason the suspect was not at the entrance exam then at least he would be a step closer to finding L.

The suspect is: Yagami Light, the boy that Takada and Misa were fighting over. Misa was the girl that Light had taken to space-land during which the suspicious bus-jacking took place.

"Hurry! The exam starts in three minutes!" snapped a teacher at the entrance gate as Harry swaggered in confidently.

Takada was in her exam seat and was surprised to see Harry, Misa's roommate -there but didn't comment -it was exam conditions afterall. Harry sat in his assigned seat and waited until the obese man shut the door and snapped.

"Begin!"

* * *

Harry leafed through the exam paper and glanced at the clock, the questions were simple, but required complex answers and compared to the exam papers in Hogwarts, this seemed beginner but with muggle questions.

"You!" barked the teacher overseeing the exam, "Student number 162! Sit properly in your chair!" he snapped.

Harry gave a discreet glance behind him to the student, he had messy black hair and looked disheveled, his eyes were black and wide with heavy bags not unlike his own. Blinking slowly Harry's vision turned red as he saw the words hang over the boy messily.

"L Lawliet"

_But_ he had a flickering lifespan.

Harry had almost no doubt in his mind, judging also by Beyond Birthday's descriptions of him, this was L.

_"Do not kill him when you return tonight, up until now L has been doing most of the work in finding Kira so having him alive could prove invaluable"_ advised Rem who was behind Harry and had caught his stare and deduced his thoughts.

The Kira suspect is also in this very room.

Harry looked out forwards with red vision, names were strewn across the room as were numbers, but 5 seats ahead of L, was a brown haired boy with no lifespan.

This is the potential Kira, but in Harry's mind he was one suspect among many, for in that exam room, was one Marik Ishtar, Ryou Bakura and Yugi Mutou who were also spanless.

"Times up, everyone put down your pens and close your papers however please remain silent as it is still technically exam conditions" said the teacher.

* * *

**Time Jump, University Assembly Ceremony for those who passed:  
**

Three students had passed the exam with flying colours and tied for tops.

"Could the top three students please rise to the stage," it was assembly and everyone was itching to see who had the top marks.

"Yagami Light," read out the teacher, well, that was no surprise.

"Hideki Ryuga," he continued.

The boys and girls in the assembly had very similar expressions, the boys in the crowd, Marik and Yugi raised a brow.

"That pop idol? No way does he have brains to get into a place like To-Oh" said Marik quite crudely.

"I think they just have similiar names, look!" pointed out Yugi as a messy looking boy who looked as if he forgot to change into PJs and fell asleep in casual jeans and a white shirt, then got up that morning without looking in the mirror and strolled in as if to make a mockery of To-Oh.

Yagami Light stood beside the boy calling himself Hideki Ryuga(L).

"and Harry BlackBirthday," this surprised a majority of everyone in the hall, the boy who scraped in and took the exam last minute after attending foreign schools had tied for top marks!

"Who?" asked Anzu who was also in the crowd of those who had passed the exam, Takada was beside her and gave her a flat look.

"That's the boy I told you about who's stuck with that wench I told you about, Misa" she talked to Anzu as though they were quite close.

_He didn't make this much of an effort to look nice when he came in to take the exam, he must have knew he'd get top marks so and do the public assembly, cocky bastard! _thought the analytical Takada as she watched Harry BlackBirthday walk on stage.

Girls and boys alike seemed to be stuck staring at him, he was tall, slender-legged yet through his suit his strong sculpted figure was quite clear. His hair had been done to the point of shining & immaculate and reached past his shoulder blades -straight as a plank, the bags beneath his eyes had been reduced with the aid of small makeup on Misa's insistence.

Harry wore a proud almost-smile smirk, when he stood beside Ryuga(L) and Light he looked like a perverse mix of them both, his paleness and tiredness matched L's and yet his eyes reflected a dark red knowledge held by Light, but at the end of the day, they were all _very _different people.

They all read parts of a preplanned speech, though Harry's eyes kept straying to Ryou who stuck out with the colour of his hair. He was one of the spanless suspects, briefly their eyes met and he flushed a brilliant shade of red, as did Marik when Harry flashed a brief smile.

After the speech and applause Harry followed the other two and sat a row behind them, he couldn't hear what Ryuga(L) was mumbling so when he took a seat he concentrated all his wandless magic into hearing what they were saying. Harry shut his eyes and felt his scar hurt as he concentrated.

"I am L"

Harry smiled to himself, L was trying to get a reaction from his suspect, but naturally it would be put into doubt, it seemed Light was playing it safe.

L wants his suspect on the task force, that much was obvious.

Kira could not kill him with the Death Note due to the alias and it seemed L had this planned out.

* * *

"E-excuse me" said a soft concerned voice breaking Harry out of his stupor.

"Yes?" asked Harry as he opened his eyes, he turned to the boy sat next to him, it was the white haired boy he looked at earlier when he was on stage.

"You look like you had fallen asleep and the teachers were glaring at you," he mumbled.

"Oh how rude of me, apologies, I don't get much sleep," said Harry in his best calm soothing voice, he didn't expect to be caught off-guard like that, it was obvious he was being observed through the ceremony.

"I haven't seen you before except at the exam centre, which high school did you go to?, er, if you don't mind my asking" he very nearly hiccupped, it amused Harry slightly but was also quite cute in an innocent sort of way.

"I was tutored, I simply took the exam there because it was the closest to my residence," lied Harry smoothly.

_Since when did I like boys?! _thought Ryou turning pink, forgetting briefly about his Yami who chose that moment to laugh at him.

_Since you just noticed_ snapped back Yami Bakura.

Rem was laughing uncharacteristically hysterically with another Shinigami behind Harry as he caught the soft mumble from Ryou under his breath.

"_He thinks you have a voice like 'audible-chocolate'_ " said Rem in his ear, Harry had to resist the urge to break into a blush or random laughter.

"There is another Shinigami beside me," said Rem on a more serious note to Harry who could not see Ryuk. Ryuk grinned but pretended Rem wasn't there as Light would not be able to see her. Harry sighed to show he heard but passed it off as one of exhaustion.

"I knew I heard your name before!" said Marik suddenly who was at the other side of Harry.

"Oh?" he asked dryly. _It's like being the Boy-Who-Lived all over again _he thought in grim amusement.

"You're mentioned in all the dueling magazines, you're the new model-spokesperson right?" said Marik, giving him a critical once-over. Harry nodded and smiled.

"Yes but I hope we get to know each other aside from me as the half-naked-boy-on-the-front-cover," chuckled Harry, poor Ryou looked ill as the fluttering feeling in his stomach increased tenfold at Harry's words.

"Now, as nice as this conversation has been, you all know my name, who the hell are you people?" asked Harry in his typical blunt fashion. He already knew but friendships had to be forged with introductions first.

But little did they know they were really Kira suspects.

"What amazing social skills he has," commented Ryuk sarcastically at Harry's bluntness, causing Rem to give an exasperated sigh.

* * *

_XXXENDCHAPXXX_

_This was mainly to kill my block and resurrect the story from the undead! Yay necromancy! I hope to update more now my Science ISAs/GCSEs have passed. Been real busy :(_

_Kudos to The-Living-Lightning who did a nice piece of fanart for this story that I shall post a link to at some point on my profile when I remember/am not being lazy/sleeping in._

_R&R  
_


	9. Pysche Play

_xxxHarry Potter x Death Note x YuGiOh crossover yaoi with future lemon.**This fic contains spoilers**  
_

_Thoughts are generally written in italic (as are emphasized parts of speech). Page separations usually signify a time leap or change in scene if you haven't figured it out already. t :P HPXRB yaoi probleh_

_xxx I __DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE OR HARRY POTTER OR YUGIOH XXX  
_

* * *

Childish, was the first thought to come to Harry's mind.

He leaned against the fenced off tennis quarters, watching a match about to happen, he was fully aware he was being watched that day.

"I know what's going on here," said Harry in a slightly amused voice to Rem, though in a low tone.

"It's a psychoanalysis,"

Something as innocent as a tennis match in and of itself would not lure out Kira, but it would help Ryuga(L) greatly as an investigator mapping out a suspect's pysche and comparing it with that of a serial killer -if Kira could be called that.

Kira hates to lose. Light may be Kira.

"Humans are most curious beings," commented Rem lightly. Harry nodded, ignoring the feel of several stares.

L had been the first to bat, and he was surprisingly quick on his feet, so quick, that Light had missed.

"Wow you're quick!" commented Light smiling falsely.

"He who strikes first wins!" replied Ryuga(L).

_I couldn't agree more,_ thought Harry.

15-Love.

* * *

A crowd had gathered, Takada was among them along with several dueling champions among a hoard of excited students.

"It's the same guys who scored the highest on the test," hissed one.

"Is Harry going to play?" asked one girl wistfully, dying to see him in sports shorts.

Harry rolled his eyes at the chatter, he was merely an observer, _for now._

* * *

_Relax Light, it's human nature that we'd rather win then lose, why so worked up over an..innocent game of tennis? _thought Ryuga(L) as his bat stretched out and whacked the tennis ball across to Light.

Light was trying hard to seem neither competitive nor weak.

Just like that they also gained a line-judge and an umpire.

_He cannot profile me as Kira based on a single game of tennis!_ with that empowering thought, Light decided to give it his all.

"Look at that," smirked Harry to a student who had taken a place leaning next to him, it turned out to be Marik who had approached quite silently.

"He's going for the win," he glanced at Light as he said this.

Cogs were visibly turning in Ryuga(L) and Light's heads, Harry wished he'd bothered to learn legilimency at this point.

* * *

Harry had been surprised when L had called him into the match.

"Perhaps this will be your first loss!" grinned Ryuga(L) widely, this was quite against normal rules, but Light was grinning maniacally and screaming for a challenge.

"You seem to be on the defense now Light!" snarled out Harry, the sportsmanship in Quidditch (was almost non-existent), and the violence of competition beats through his veins, and it showed.

Ryuga, who was really L, and Harry, who was really the successor of Beyond Birthday, were working against Kira for now.

But after Kira is dead, L himself is next.

Playing a game is one thing but talking smack about your opponent is equally important -Marik knew this for fact.

"But in all fairness, if you really want to win, then to win one must--"

_**"Attack!" **_snarled Harry and L is unison, there moves were quite coordinated despite the sweat rolling down their temple.

Another player joined Light, surprisingly, it was Joey Wheeler, the second greatest tennis player in school.

The ball was violently hit and nearly tore through Joey's racket.

"Damn kid you're good," said Joey through pants.

"It's a draw!" said the umpire at last, as everyone began to get tired.

* * *

Harry BlackBirthday is dripping with sweat. L left in a limo, and Light stalked off, leaving Harry to face the crowd.

He was in sports-gear and tennis-shorts. Ryou has a crush on said boy, which probably explained why he wanted to melt into the floor. Harry pretended not to notice, he gratefully took the offered bottled water and smiled slightly. Ryou turned red and looked at the floor.

"Why is he reacting so strangely? Is he ill?" asked Rem, apparently 'not getting it'.

Harry sighed.

As fun as it would be to date again, he could not afford to bring anymore loved ones in danger, but Ryou looked like the delicate type, at least in Harry's eyes so he planned to ease him off gently.

"I'm going to get changed, but I took Languages and I kind of don't know where it is and I have it straight after this free period," admitted Harry, walking alongside Ryou.

"I have Art after, it's on the way to the languages block," trailed off Ryou.

"Fine, but I have to go get changed and my clothes are in my dorm," said Harry.

Bad move.

/Control yourself! You probably look like a walking strawberry/ snapped Yami Bakura finally, he didn't often say much to Ryou save for the times he would forcefully gain control of the body, but even in his soul-room the feel of hot embarrassment kept making itself known and had began to agitate the aged spirit.

'What if he noticed?' worried Ryou for a moment, his Yami cut off the connection quickly, he didn't care for his Landlord's stupid mortal love-woes, even if the object of Ryou's affection had a nice body.

/Where the hell did that come from?!/ snarled Yami Bakura in his soul-room, he concluded that he was looking into his Landlord's feelings too much and that he himself should not pay as much attention to the strange student, but he couldn't help it since the Millennium Ring seemed to be alerting him of something odd about Harry.

But what?

* * *

Ryou had walked him, but only so far until he had to get to Art. Since he had gotten changed, Ryou had avoided looking at him completely.

The class was a mess, Marik had also taken 'Languages' with Harry and seemed to have an "I-know-more-then-you" smirk planted firmly on his face, until of course, Harry walked in. Their stares went from a pair of thick long leather boots, to a slim waist and tight shirt. The shirt had been accidental, he learned he should never let Misa wash his clothes -they tended to shrink slightly. Damn Misa, though she did pick nice clothes for him almost like a sister would.

He had his tie made small, and hang loose like most of the 'in' kids, he had stolen a nice short leather jacket to go with the boots. His hair was shiny, Harry had made it that way out of a sense of childish vanity.

The class fell silent.

Harry felt even_ more_ awkward walking in late as many eyes stared holes into him.

"Care to explain why you're late?" asked Mr. Faronswarthi, the polish substitute.

"I got a little lost," said Harry smoothly, he stared at the class who seemed to be quite shamelessly analyzing him. Let's see, drop dead legs? Check. Toned body? Check. Mysterious background? Check. This was the root of most of the stares.

Harry blushed when he realized the type of stare it was, he mumbled lowly to himself.

"I don't get it, is Light behind me?"

Such innocence for a person that looked like they'd been robbed of it played well with the women, who seemed to be trying overly-hard to get his attention.

"Nope, now take a seat," said Mr. Faronswarthi with a vague hint of amusement at Harry's surprising naivety. Quickly he chose the furthest, darkest corner of the room at the back next to the Egyptian who's hard glare usually scared people away from him.

"Hey," said Marik quietly.

"Hey Marik," said Harry as the teacher turned away.

Harry wondered at this point if Misa _purposely _shrank his polo.

"Do you duel?" asked Marik, Harry raised an eyebrow at the sudden question.

A wizard's duel came to mind, then he remembered, he meant 'Duel Monsters'.

"Nope, how about you teach me?"

_Shadow-magic will never be the same again_, mused Ryuk, sitting bored on a desk. Following Light around sometimes got boring, he decided to find more ways of entertaining himself these days . . .

Some Death Gods knew of human magic if they traveled to Earth often enough, like Ryuk, non-frequent visitors like Rem simply didn't have that advantage.

Life is never easy for Harry, is it?

* * *

_xxendchapxxx_

_kinda fillery, sorreh, I promise to try and makeup for it but I'm so busy with advanced GCSE :(_

_R&R  
_


	10. Cafe' Calamities

_xxx Harry Potter x Death Note x YuGiOh crossover yaoi with future lemon.**This fic contains spoilers**  
_

_Thoughts are generally written in italic (as are emphasized parts of speech). Page separations usually signify a time leap or change in scene if you haven't figured it out already. :P HPXRB yaoi _

_xxx I __DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE OR HARRY POTTER OR YUGIOH XXX  
_

* * *

Marik was amused by how Harry blew off almost all attempts of people flirting, it was like he detected it miles off.

"I'm a male impersonator," and "Arranged marriage," had been two of the favorite excuses he'd heard all day. Amusing as it had been, Harry noted out of the corner of his eye how Ryou's mood both seemed lifted yet 'defeated'. It secretly pleased him that Harry refused the advances of others, but disappointed him because he knew he would probably be one of the refused. Harry bit down on his lip in thought, Ryou really did look like the delicate type and the look in his soft brown eyes made Harry's stomach clinch with guilt.

This was one of the first times he'd really felt it since his pre-prison time.

Exhaling, he promised to talk more about Duel Monsters with Marik when people would stop bothering him.

He slowly walked over to Ryou, a trained expression on his face, as he uttered words he'd probably regret.

"Would you like to grab lunch with me?"

* * *

Harry was quite sure of his motives, if he was seen with Ryou, people would stop -or half of them from trying to get in his pants.

Harry also thought the crush was cute, but he was more interested in making a friend out of Ryou.

_Maybe if he see's who I really am, it'll end his silly crush_, reasoned Harry. It almost felt like he was using him, Harry didn't _want _to do that, it felt too sleazy to consciously do. This was probably why Harry insisted that he himself would pay for their lunch and tried to downplay his actions.

"You just looked a little sad," said Harry as he ordered up two strawberry and cherry sundaes.

"Well, thanks for this," smiled Ryou shyly.

"Haaaaaaaaarrrrry!" came a squeaky voice from the distance, Harry flinched and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration -he recognized it immediately.

Misa Amane.

"Oh sweet merciful God," grumbled Harry. Ryou raised an eyebrow at him.

"It's the woman I live with," explained Harry, Ryou's expression shifted and Harry quickly corrected his thoughts.

"I--uuh, we're not like that! I mean she's like a really, really, annoying sister," elaborated Harry quickly the sheer thought of him and Misa being 'like that' made him feel ill.

"Harrrrry!" dropping honorifics, the blond ran into the cafe with a huge smile and threw her arms over Harry who was repressing the tick beneath his eye.

"Misa, how nice of you to drop by," said Harry dryly.

"I saw you in the cafe on the way to the mall so I came in sinceIreallymissedyouwhileyou'reatunivers--" rushed Misa until Harry hushed her.

"Breathe woman, inhale, exhale," snapped Harry.

Ryou almost giggled, but his Yami felt like he wanted to assassinate the woman on the spot.

"So yeah I missed you... well...your cooking mostly," admitted Misa.

"Ohh! I crashed a dinner-date! Who's your date?"

_I've never been this tempted to hit a woman,_ thought Harry.

"This is my_ friend_, Ryou Bakura," snapped Harry, emphasizing 'friend'.

"You better watch out Bakura-san or Harry will steal your cherry!" smirked Misa as she noticed Harry poking the large cherry on Bakura's sundae with the small plastic spoon. Ryou however was flushing, stammering and blushing at _how_ Misa said it. Harry poked Misa with the spoon.

"You need to stop making conversations incredibly uncomfortable," said Harry dryly.

Misa melodramatically clutched her heart and put one hand on her forehead.

"It's a gift and a curse!" she wailed.

Harry felt as though Misa's presence had caused Ryou to fall into a little shell, so he flashed him a small sympathetic look, then winked.

"Misa,"

"Mhm?"

"There's a fifty percent off sale at ShoeZo," said Harry_ 'I owe Takada if this works' _he thought.

Misa had left as fast as lightning.

"She's a shopping-ninja I swear it," said Harry in a serious tone.

Ryou burst out laughing. Harry smiled slightly, not realizing his cheeks turn pink -he was going to get revenge on Misa when he got back (he swore).

"So, what were you doing before you came to Japan?" he asked conversationally.

_Rotting in prison for the best part of my life on false charges,_ thought Harry darkly.

"Nothing really -rotting I guess," he laughed but it sounded quite bitter, he stared at the golden object hanging from Ryou's neck. For some reason it had been bothering him since he met Ryou, as did the thing around the midget's (Yugi's) neck. They had similar Egyptian eye's on them and Harry couldn't shake the feeling that another pair of eyes were watching him.

Ryou stared at him wide-eyed, his Yami summing up his thoughts quite nicely.

_'What the fuck was that?! Is he laughing?'_

"Come on, let's get back," said Harry after picking up the tab.

"Fine with me,"

* * *

**Harry's Dorm.**

**"**Marik, what are you doing in here... -HOW did you get in?" asked Harry alarmed. He was thankful he'd hidden his trunk with wandless magic and Rem sat on the bed -watching closely.

Marik was... _different_, his hair was at all angles, he oozed an ugly magic that was oddly familiar and a glowing bright Sennen eye was atop his forehead. He had this maniacal look on his face that deeply unsettled Harry.

"I think the more important question is, _who_ are you and _why_ are you investigating us?" he snarled.

_How can he know I'm investigating?_ thought Harry aghast.

Then he saw it. A journal of suspects he'd made that he had meant to pass onto Rem for safekeeping. Shit.

_Harry was investigating them as suspects, but suspects of what?_ it bothered Yami Marik, what if it had to do with the Millennium Items?

"Give that back," said Harry in a low dangerous voice.

"Not until you explain," he said threateningly as he withdrew a large glowing rod that was clipped to the side of his beige combats. It had the eye on it.

_Are they some type of magical cult?_ wondered Harry.

"I said _give it back,"_ frustration slowly built up and it was becoming evident.

"-and I said _not until you explain,_" smirked Yami Marik.

The light bulb _exploded._

It didn't just 'die' it really exploded, sending glass shards to all corners of the room.

"-The fuck did you just do?" snarled Yami Marik -it was no accident. Harry's magic was doing it in frustration.

"This is going nowhere, how about we strike a deal?" offered Harry to placate him.

"I'm listening..."

* * *

**The Cafe'**

It was near closing time and two people were still sat in a booth, L, and Light.

L had been testing Light's deductive reasoning skills using the notes Kira had left in his murders.

_L. DO. YOU. KNOW. GODS. OF. DEATH. LIKE. APPLES._

Light had arranged the notes correctly.

"Your deductive reasoning skills are amazing Light-san, I've tested countless people before and it's taken at least a few minutes for them to come up with an answer," said L.

"Despite my reservations I have of you Yagami Light, would you like to work alongside me and the task force to find and convict Kira?" he decided to be blunt.

_-And if you slip up, I just may find Kira in **you**_,_ Light Yagami_, thought L.

* * *

_xxxENDCHAPXXX_

_Not really fillery, more suspensy...decided to cut it short so I could give you all your first Christmas update -Happy holidays!_

_Normally the introduction of the second Kira would be happening about now but seen as Misa does not have the Death Note the plot is now going in my direction though I will try and implement parts from the Death Note Verse in the investigation. I am also hoping to add more of both the Potter & YuGiOh verse in now..._

_R&R!_


	11. Noble Interventions

_xxx Harry Potter x Death Note x YuGiOh crossover yaoi with future lemon.** This fic contains spoilers**  
_

_Thoughts are generally written in italic (as are emphasized parts of speech). Page separations usually signify a time leap or change in scene if you haven't figured it out already. :P HPXRB or **HPXMI. I am forever changing ma mind :P**  
_

_xxx I __DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE OR HARRY POTTER OR YUGIOH XXX  
_

* * *

Harry couldn't believe he had to get_ Marik_ to explain it to him, after going over the terms of their deal they had a lot of things explained. Such as Shadow Magic, the Millennium Items and such, but in offer for that information Harry had to reveal the type of magic that_ he_ possessed.

"There is a reason you get so much attention," he said rolling his eyes at Harry.

"Ra-knows whatever-the-hell you are, you certainly not human, and because I am an utter bastard I'll tell you this -I've been in a lot of minds so far and a lot of them have been mentally undressing you," that would have been an incredibly awkward thing for Yami Marik to say had it not been to torture Harry a bit.

Harry's reaction was a mixture of a stutter, stammer, blush, flush and hiccup (something which Yami Marik didn't know was possible 'till then).

He promptly choked.

Yami Marik was half wondering if he was going to pass out.

If he wasn't human, wouldn't Rem have mentioned it at least once? (He discreetly glanced at Rem who just shrugged -clueless as he was).

"I could have lived happier_ not _knowing that!" snapped back Harry, regaining his senses.

"Frankly your suffering amuses me," said Yami Marik.

"I can tell," said Harry deadpan.

"I can't understand how on Earth your other half puts up with you,"

"He doesn't have a choice," Yami Marik smiled a nasty smile that would put Voldemort to shame. Expecting Harry to jerk away or look remotely disturbed, he just glared slightly.

"I see, and this Rod of yours, it has limitations -elaborate on it," asked Harry, sitting beside him on the bed.

"It can control anyone, and will briefly let you see into their mind as you do. It can only generate Shadow Magic, I'd rather not test it's reaction with anything different," said Yami Marik.

"Our deal... in helping me catch Kira and L, I will use my powers to help you destroy the Pharaoh in the Millennium Puzzle. If it's within my power-," Harry paused briefly to wonder how wrongly it could be taken, "I will give you_ anything_ you want."

Yami Marik smirked, and it looked perverse in the wrong light.

Harry leaned to his ear and drawled.

"Except _that,"_

He deflated slightly, but Harry winked anyway and mouthed 'Joking' to lighten the mood.

"But there is a more serious matter to deal with, the entity seeking the Items," said Yami Marik.

"Voldemort. I can and will do everything to stop him from getting to you and the Items," promised Harry. Yami Marik had a thin outline of the magical world, but did not know who Harry truly was.

"Though how he found out about them is beyond me," said Harry.

"Shadi," said Yami Marik simply.

"Shadi was bound to Voldemort. He went to Egypt seeking more magic to strengthen himself and instead found the legend of the Items. He used _your_ world's magic to enslave Shadi to him for information and released him when he'd gotten everything the needed to know. Shadi came to me and warned that a 'Great Evil' was on it's way. Then when your magic came the Items picked up on it, so I started suspecting you.

Then, I found this little book," smirked Yami Marik, holding the book of recorded suspects.

_At least it wasn't the Death Note, _thought Harry.

"Why not destroy Voldemort?" asked Yami Marik, noticing how clearly Harry stated that he would simply be defending them.

Harry shut his eyes momentarily and exhaled.

_"_**_It's complicated._** Just know you're safe. What about the others?" asked Harry.

"The Thief King I told you of will know, nobody, and I mean nobody else," said Yami Marik.

Yami Marik just changed, Harry assumed this was the transition from Yami to Hikari, the normal Marik he was used to seeing. The relaxed, slightly-less-insane one.

"We have a deal?" he asked.

"Yeah, don't worry your pretty little head about it," grinned Harry.

"Pardon?" he drawled.

_Oh God where the hell did that come from? _Harry had that feeling again. His heart thumped oddly, the feeling had been around since he'd left Azkaban and the dementors. It was like a glass had been slowly filling with a foaming liquid until it bubbled over the surface -the feeling left when he rented the motel and slept with two people. The dementors had been repressing it for so long the 'feeling' had been striking intensely.

This type of carnal-longing just wasn't normal, and Harry actually felt weak.

"You heard me Pretty-Boy," smiled Harry, prying the book from Marik's hands. Marik chuckled at his behavior as he got up, Harry squeaked in surprise -when Marik gave him a playful smack on the butt for good measure.

"Normal people shake hands!" managed out Harry

Well, Marik Ishtar is pretty damn far from normal.

"It's getting late, I'm going to bed -so unless you plan to join me," smirk "You should get going,"

_Where the hell is this coming from?_ wondered Harry behind a mask of confidence. Rem stared blankly at the ex-con, something had changed in him and she wasn't sure what.

"Swing by when you like, the invite's also open to that... Thief King I have yet to meet,"

Marik nodded and slowly walked out, Harry turned around and flushed, looking frustrated at himself. Rem watched silently.

"Rem, what's happening to me? Since when was I so . . . ?" he trailed off, and frowned. The old-Harry would have never done this, the innocent flirting-is-scary Harry would have died of embarrassment.

Rem decided to bail on the awkward conversation.

"Damn Shinigami," grumbled Harry as he stripped down to bare essentials -boxers and nothing else. As he crawled into his bed, his eyes widened as the door creaked open again.

"Marik? Back so soon?"

It wasn't Ishtar.

It was a tall man, who looked like Yugi but older, angrier, noble and powerful. Could this be Yugi's Yami? If so then that mean he was the Pharaoh that Marik spoke of.

"P..Pharaoh...?" managed Harry nervously.

"You shouldn't toil with them," he snarled, obviously having followed Marik and listened in on some of The Deal. Eyes wide and confused he yelped as the Pharaoh outstretched his arm and hand, blackness descended from it. The darkness grabbed Harry and dragged him through the shadows until he reached an empty realm.

This was for the greater good.

It was cold. Scary. Lonely and... painful?

Harry suddenly whimpered, it was worse then prison without BB. On his knees he crawled to what he guessed was a corner, sloped into it and shivered, after an hour he began to cry sending soft tears splashing to the floor.

A man frowned and followed the whimpers which turned into broken moans.

_"Too much like Azkaban..."_

_"Make...it...go...away,"_

_"Too much like..."_

_"Az-kah-ban," it screamed._

The man frowned even more when he tracked down the source to a snivelling mortal -his Landlord's infatuation. He had his knees drawn to his chest, one palm over his face to wipe the onslaught of scared tears. He was quite pale and was in naught but red silken boxers, curled up near-naked in the Shadow Realm. Long black locks of hair fell infront of his face but did nothing to obscure his bright green eyes that put emerald's to shame.

Perhaps, his Landlord's affection had passed down slightly, but only slightly, since they shared a body -this was probably what compelled him to scoop him up before something unfortunate ran into him like a flesh-hungry Blue Eyes.

Harry stared up at the person offering a hand out of the Shadows, he was tall -statuesque even and muscular, had long white spiky hair but had a more natural appearance with a scar beneath his eye and tan skin which stopped him from softly mouthing "Ryou?" -they even wore the same Millennium Item!

"Come with me if you wish to stay alive," said his sharp gritty voice, then realized Harry was trying to get up but could not, he'd stayed in the Shadows so long it had drained him.

Growling in annoyance he grabbed Harry, forcibly slung him over his back and let the boy wrap his arms around his neck for security and latch his legs around his torso like a piggyback almost.

Thief King Bakura did his best to pretend that Harry wasn't latched firmly onto him, he ignored the brief passing sensual heat that breezed through his spiritual body upon close contact. He jogged down the Realm untill Harry was sure it was a 'Dead-End', but the reality rippled, and he found himself in his bedroom.

Harry felt his power come back, he glanced around for the man he was previously attached to, but he had vanished...

"Boo," said the deadpan voice.

Harry swivelled around and found the man sitting on the end of his bed smirking at him. Harry noted he looked less... natural, the scar had gone and his skin was milky white as he fell into his "Real" body, that of his landlord's.

"You're not Ryou," said Harry meekly.

"I'm the Spirit of the Millennium Ring," he said gruffly, red eyes giving his Landlord's infatuation a crude once-over and reasoned had is eyes not been bloodshot he would have been even prettier up close.

"Oh, well I'm sure Marik's already told you The Deal,"

He nodded.

"Do you mind telling me why the fuck the Pharaoh-dude just sent me to that... Shadow Realm you call it?"_ how convoluted_ thought Harry silently.

"Us teaming up frightens him so he sent you away in case your power helped us, since most of us want him dead, tried taking over the world it was in his interests to send you to the Shadow Realm," stated the Thief dryly.

"What of Ryou?" he'd been dying to ask that question, he was too... sweet to be apart of something this sinister and it put him in danger (and that thought sickened Harry).

"He will have no recollection of this or any meetings we have, I'll make sure of it," that was not what Harry mean't.

"Okay but... no I mean't... just... keep him away from this as much as you can," Harry found himself begging, he didn't want his first friend to go the way that Bill did the second he was pulled into Voldemort's war.

Thief King Bakura knew what Harry really wanted to say,

_Keep Him Safe..._

_

* * *

_

**Meanwhile:**

"Miss Ishtar it would be in your best interests to either go into hiding or pass on the Millennium Necklace," said Shadi.

"I understand," she replied.

* * *

A red eyed beast with slits for a nose and nothing for a heart grinned maniacally as it stared at it's map.

"Can't completely erase your magic signature can we Potter?" it smiled and circled one country.

Japan.

* * *

_XXXENDCHAPXXX_

_R&R IT...twaz more YuGiOh based.._


	12. What's Azkaban?

_xxx Harry Potter x Death Note x YuGiOh crossover yaoi with future lemon.** This fic contains spoilers**  
_

_Thoughts are generally written in italic (as are emphasized parts of speech). Page separations usually signify a time leap or change in scene if you haven't figured it out already. :P** HPXRB **or **HPXMI.**  
_

_...I must have a vote, Ryou or Marik for Harry? (leaning toward our cute little 'albino' but...you decide). I know a lot of you don't mind but...whatever one, I can work with it. What would you prefer to see? Ryou/Harry yaoi or Marik/Harry yaoi? (Hikaris btw)  
_

_xxx I __DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE OR HARRY POTTER OR YUGIOH XXX  
_

* * *

**Next Day (Cafe):**

Harry walked quickly behind Light, who demanded to see him in the cafe at lunch, though Harry was quite aware of Ryou and Marik tailing him in 'secret'.

_They'd make horribly obvious stalkers,_ thought Harry in vague amusement.

"This is a surprise Yagami-san," said Harry, analyzing the suspect closely.

"You recall Hideki Ryuga, correct?" the way he said 'Hideki Ryuga' in such sarcasm made Harry want to giggle outright.

"Yes," Harry wondered where this was going.

"He'd like a word with you ," though for the life of him, couldn't figure out why. Light left him with 'Hideki Ryuga' at a strawberry coloured booth and an awkward silence passed with Harry being examined on appearance basis for a rough judge of what he'd be like.

Hideki Ryuga(L) couldn't see how Harry was tied top of the class, but little did he know he was about to be shown his true nature.

"Why did you wish to see me?" Ah, straight to the point.

"You've gone down in the books for your... extraordinary mind, I wanted to see this for myself," replied Hideki(L).

Harry urged him to continue on with whatever he had to say, he wanted to get back and tease Ishtar and Ryou a bit more.

"My name is not really Hideki Ryuga," L began, about to go off on a tangent until Harry smoothly cut him off.

"I know, it's just an absurd alias as if to make a mockery of To-Oh, amusing really, though you couldn't have picked anything more obvious then the name of a famous pop idol. Though I'm sure a person like you had an ulterior motive with it, as people like you often do," smiled Harry.

L stared in silence.

"Call me Ryuuzaki," said L as if Harry had not just seen right through him.

"Another alias I can bet, but whatever floats your boat. It's obvious for some reason you don't trust enough to give your real name with Kira about. Smart." praised Harry dryly.

"I'll get down to business shall I, I am leading the Kira investigation task force," began L again, until Harry held up a hand and smoothly cut in again.

"And judging by that alone you are most likely L, or someone acting as L scoping out To-Oh because you've deduced Kira is most likely a student in this area. I know this 'cause I'm not a total dumb-ass, Kira's first recorded kill was a petty thief in this area and by the timings the death's were reported you deduced he was a student. I think at one point the times in the newspapers began to change as if to contradict that theory -which any logical person could think of," said Harry, wondering if he was going a bit far, but L looked ready to fall out of his seat.

"Amazing," breathed L simply, leering so close to Harry that the distant watcher's eyes narrowed in anger.

"Just tell me this, when the times of the killings changed was it recorded on some police database-thing?" Harry furrowed his brow, he knew it was but he couldn't let L know he had any foreknowledge of such.

"Yes it was, as is any case," said L, trying to keep the 'duh!!' tone out of his voice, for some one so smart Harry could be stupid about the most obvious things.

Harry snapped his fingers in sudden feigned 'realization'.

"Then you probably thought that Kira got private information on your theory through the database, 'cause lets face it, the timing was probably waaaay to perfect right? If I was L, I'd be thinking Yagami Light is the most likely Kira suspect, because if Kira's getting private information then that means he's linked with the police and there is only one person smart enough and who has a bloody _dad for a cop_ -and that's Yagami-san," said Harry, finishing off.

L stared in what Harry guessed was utter shell-shock.

"I'd appreciate it, if Harry-kun, you wouldn't spread the news of the information leak, it would unease the public," said L finally.

That confirmed it between them, L confirmed that Kira has access to police files -an extremely obvious fact in and of itself.

"So, for just this school, the main suspect is Yagami-san," said Harry calmly, L stared, Harry had unraveled how far they'd gotten on slim information and large leaps of faith based off pure logic and likelihood possibilities.

"I came to ask, if you would like to investigate the Kira case with me and put that mind to good use," said L flatly.

"You only stand to gain by asking," said Harry blandly.

"Fine," he agreed after a pause.

"I was going to test your deductive reasoning Harry-kun, but you've proven yourself more then worthy," said L, Harry leaned forward and grumbled to him.

"It's called perceptibility and having some goddamn common sense,"

With that, he got up and strode off after exchanging contact details, leaving a frowning L.

_Chances of Harry-kun being Kira? 1% percent (extremely unlikely)  
_

_Chances of Harry-kun being Beyond's successor?...I don't have enough information on this, but... to 1 percent on suspicion alone, _thought the detective, propping an ordered short-cake in his mouth.

* * *

"What was that about?" asked Marik immediately when Harry walked from L and 'just happened' to see Marik and Ryou standing nearby.

"Well my totally-not-obvious-stalkers it was mainly him talking about Misa-Misa, my modeling partner, he's a total fanboy," and this caused Ryou to want to double over laughing, the weird kid really didn't look like the 'fanboy' type and yet . . .

Harry gave Marik a 'look' as if to say "I'll tell you what really happened later" and the Ring spirit seemed to intuitively know Harry was lying and would ask later. He didn't want to take Ryou over now and ask, or his landlord would wonder _why_ take over when he was just hanging with Harry?

He didn't need his landlord assuming...stupid things about whatever relations or motives he had regarding Harry.

"We weren't stalking you!" protested Marik indignantly.

"Then why follow me and demand to know what happened?" asked Harry vaugely amused and also annoyed.

"Well, we're curious and uh...as for following you it was...because..." Marik paused for a moment, not knowing how to respond, Ryou's cheeks were getting redder and redder at being caught out to the point his Yami was getting peeved.

"You're do for an arse-inspection and we're the doctors!" said Marik cheekily moving to playfully grope Harry's rear, using humor to dodge the questions. Harry flushed very deeply to the point he wondered if it was healthy, feeling a hand grope his butt was not something he was used to. It had also been totally random, but the banter was fun, he missed friends like that after._..Azkaban..._

"You're both total perverts," said Harry with amusement, lazily putting an arm around both of them.

_"I--I'm n--not a p--pervert!_" stammered Ryou, blushing to a point Harry thought made him look as if _he'd_ been the one groped by the offending Ishtar.

"I didn't even do anything," mumbled Ryou quietly as Marik moved his hand from Harry and began chuckling.

"I know, I know, Marik-kun is the pervert," laughed Harry, easing Ryou up, the blush really looked endearing mixed with the nervous and indignant look.

_What am I thinking? I can't do the whole romancing scene again, not after Cho, Ginny and... no it's too painful, _thought Harry to himself.

* * *

**After classes:**

Harry grabbed a shower then sprawled out lazily on his bed, too lazy to look for clothes as he'd be going to bed soon, he threw on a thin bathrobe and lay down flat, it was cold, he didn't care -Azkaban had been colder.

The sight, when they'd walked in, had been something you had to resist moaning at. The bed in Harry's dorm looked almost sinful with the amount of cushions he brought for it, you could just imagine one sprawled out above it -which wasn't hard seen as Harry _was_.

Marik bit down on his lip with lavender eyes wide.

"Bad time?" he managed.

Harry yawned and gave him a sidelong glance from the bed.

"I said you can come whenever, I just had a shower is all," mumbled Harry, his damp skin glistening as his eyes shut for a moment.

"We, ...the Tomb Robber's here too, came to ask what really happened with Ryuga," said Marik, trying to avoid staring at Harry, who was laying languidly and was more or less naked save for for the open bathgown very-barely covering him, his skin was damp and shining, a thin scar was visible on Harry's chest, but if you were looking that closely, you wouldn't be able to think coherently. He just looked infuriatingly radiant.

The shadow thief was sure he'd have fun generating the image to his landlord later, teasing him was a cashcow of endless amusement.

"Oh that," Harry briefly covered the Kira case with them and what happened with Ryuga, they couldn't really believe one man(Kira) could do all this and it put them all in danger. Harry's deductive abilities had impressed them quite a bit, but the Spirit of the Ring had a different question in mind for the green-eyed teen, (who told Marik of how the Pharaoh had sent Harry to the Shadow Realm and the state he was found in).

"I have a different question," snapped the spirit of the Ring, coming out from behind the door.

Regarding the things he'd uttered in the Shadows.

"What is Azkaban?"

One sentance was all it took, three words, and Harry looked ready to pass out, the life drained from his face. The green of his eyes looked almost -red-, his mouth fell open slightly forming a soft 'O' as he resisted exclaiming "Oh Shit" in English.

* * *

**Sceneskip:**

No matter how many times the name Harry BlackBirthday was scrawled in Light's Death Note, the newest investigator -who according to L's praise had him sussed out pretty well, would not die.

Ryuk laughed.

Rem smirked from her secret watching area.

"Harry BlackBirthday, who the hell are you?" snarled Yagami Light in his dorm, throwing his pen to one side, very rarely losing his cool.

"-And why the fuck won't you die already?!"

He's. Just. Like. L.

It would forever infuriate him.

* * *

_XXXENDCHAPXXX_

_Meh fairly short plot-wise, but I gave you a sopping-wet Harry didn't I? -grin- I had to cut it short 'cause I'm not sure what route to go pairing wise._

_Contact me and vote or vote in your reviews please 3._

_Choices again are: HarryxMarik yaoi or RyouxHarry yaoi  
_


End file.
